¿Mi adicción? La alcaldesa
by PurpleWriter95
Summary: One Shot SQ (sin magia) Desde que Emma Swan llegó a un Storybrooke alejado de la mano de Dios, se volvió adicta a cierta morena que otorga un cargo de poder en aquel lugar


**Antes de nada dejar claro (como todos los que miráis la serie sabéis) los personajes de Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Ruby Lucas y el pueblo de Storybrooke no me pertenecen para nada (¡Ojalá! Pero no jajajaja Para ser sincera, si fuera así, todo seria SQ y nada CS o OQ. ¿Tanto les cuesta hacernos felices?)**

 **Esta historia es (en principio) un One Shot y de verdad espero que os guste. Perdonad si hay alguna falta o algo extraño (he tenido problemas con la historia, como por ejemplo, subirla más veces de lo normal porque la web se empeñaba en cambiarme verbos y palabras... Nunca me había pasado, me ha vuelto frita xD).**

 **Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis. ¡A leer!**

* * *

Me había acabado convirtiendo en un adicta en el momento que había entrado en formar parte del departamento del Sheriff. No era una adicta a las drogas, era una adicta a algo peor, me había vuelto adicta a Regina Mills, la alcaldesa del pueblo. ¿Qué como yo había llegado allí? Buena pregunta, todavía no podía entender como una sola mujer había hecho que cambiase mi apartamento de Nueva York por un pueblucho abandonado de Maine. Bueno, ella y por culpa de mi coche. El maldito (y muy querido) escarabajo decidió estropearse en ese lugar y gracias a él, la conocí. Se había presentado personalmente en el mecánico solo para insultarme. Cuando se marchó, el mismísimo hombre del taller me aconsejó que no se lo tuviera en cuenta, que ella era así con todos. A mí, me encantó.

Abrí mi teléfono y busqué en la aplicación de WhatsApp su nombre. Había conseguido su contacto nada más nombrarme sheriff (no sabía ni por qué había aquel puesto, la faena era escasa, muy pobre). No tenía puesta ninguna foto, tan solo un bol negro con unas manzanas rojas muy brillantes. ¿Seria aquella su fruta favorita? Moría de ganas por abrirla alguna vez, pero no se me ocurría ninguna excusa para hacerlo. En cualquier otro lugar del mundo, mi trabajo me lo hubiera permitido, pero en Storybrooke no. Debería dedicarme a contar las veces al día que miraba su ultima conexión, aquello seguro que ya era patológico. Regina Mills me traía loca. Y yo a ella, sobretodo cuando iba a su despacho. Chocábamos mucho, y a mí me gustaba lo diferente.

* * *

\- Esto es un completo coñazo ... - por fin había llegado mi hora de la comida, había podido escapar de mi cárcel personal y me había ido a la Abuelita. Era un nombre algo raro para una cafetería pero la comida era de premio gastronómico. ¡Ni en NY encontrabas aquello!

\- Calla y come Emma, que en nada empiezas de nuevo - Ruby se había acabado quedado hablando conmigo.

\- ¿No se suponen que las camareras no comen de los platos de los clientes? - dije apartando mis patatas de su alcance -. ¿Cómo pudo llegar aguantar tantos años el antiguo Sheriff? - le pregunté volviendo a dejar el plato donde antes. Rubí siguió comiéndose mi comida como si nada.

Era imposible llevarse mal con ella, con Ruby era un amor.

\- Deja de pensar y come, ¡lenta!

\- Aclárate un poco que ayer me decias que era una engullidora - repliqué sin ofenderme en absoluto.

Desbloqueé mi teléfono y miré, de nuevo, la última conexión. Regina volvía a estar en línea. ¿Estaba siempre pegada al teléfono o tan solo lo hacia el torturarme? Seguramente la segunda de las opciones ni siquiera seria una opción, pero soñar era gratis.

\- ¿Qué miras con tanto interés rubia? - quiso saber mi camarera / amiga.

Lo bloqueé y negué con la cabeza.

\- ¿Me traes un pedazo de tarta de chocolate? - era todo un milagro que Ruby hubiera aprendido a entenderme, era incapaz de comer y no hablar a su vez.

\- ¿Postre, me pides postre? - la miré extrañada. Era una cafetería, ¿no? -. ¡Vas tardísimo! - me señaló el reloj.

\- ¡Bah! Nadie se va enterar, nunca pasa nada por aquí - en aquello me dio la razón -. ¡Mejor que sea doble! - le grité cuando fue por mi tarta.

* * *

Regina. Regina. Regina. Me aburría y pensaba en Regina. La había estado buscado por internet y no aparecía por ninguna parte, no tenía ninguna red social. ¿Así que como iba a pasar el rato si no podía ni cotillear? Regina. Regina. Regina. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¡Dios, aquello era mortal! No llegaría ni a la vejez, este paso moriría antes. De aburrimiento. ¿Seria tan terrible si le enviaba un WhatsApp? Ella volvia a estar en línea...

 **Emma:** ¿Su trabajo es tan horrible como el mío señora Alcaldesa?

Dudaba que me respondiera, o al menos que llegase a algo tan largo como para denominarlo conversación. Esperaba que así, al menos, el tiempo pasara algo más deprisa.

 _Vale, doble tick azul._ Aquello ya era un paso.

Si Ruby me viera morderme las uñas en ese momento seguro que se reiría de mi, yo no era una persona nerviosa para nada, era todo lo contrario. Era una completa pasota (mala cualidad para un sheriff pero se me daba de miedo mentir. Aquella era otra mala cualidad).

 **Regina:** Si no le gusta siempre puede formar su renuncia inmediata Sheriff, no sabe lo feliz que me haría.

Sí, aquella era la Regina que me había atado de pies y manos a ese sitio.

 **Emma:** ¿Y dejarte sin mi? ¡Ni hablar! No sobrevivirías.

Vale, puede que aquello no fuera lo mejor para decirle una mujer como Regina pero el aburrimiento me podia. O ella. Supongo que la mezcla de estos dos no era la mejor combinación, o al menos no para mi.

Y volvía a morderme las uñas. En el fondo, por más que quisiera aparentar que era la persona más segura del mundo, era una insegura de cuidado. Procuraba taparlo para sobrevivir, a una inseguridad se la comían los lobos y yo no era comida de nadie.

 **Regina:** ¿Perdone?

Me mojé los labios antes de escribir.

 **Emma:** La perdono, no se preocupe por eso. No era mi intención quitarte el sueño Regina.

 **Regina:** Es usted exasperante, ¿lo sabia señorita Swan?

 **Emma:** Creo que es lo más bonito que me ha dicho nunca Regina, te voy ablandando.

Sonreía al ver aquel _Escribiendo ..._ de la alcaldesa. Mentiría si decía que no me gustaba picarla. A pesar de ser insegura, mi carácter también era fuerte, exactamente como el de ella.

 **Regina:** ¿Quién se ha creído que es Swan? ¡Y deje de llamarme por mi nombre, usted y yo no somos nada!

 **Emma:** Todavía, tu y yo no somos nada TODAVIA.

Me dejó con el visto. Esperé quince minutos (muuuuy largos) de reloj antes de volver a atacar.

 **Emma:** ¿La he dejado sin palabras, alcaldesa?

Estaba triunfante, el _en Línea_ de Regina había vuelto a cambiar a un _Escribiendo ..._

 **Regina:** ¿La palabra Sheriff le dice algo Swan?

 **Emma:** Segun el diccionario tiene dos significados.

Regina se había puesto a escribir pero no envió nada. Yo seguí con mi respuesta.

 **Emma:** 1) Pérdida del dinero de la "ciudad"

La gente de allí se empeñaba en llamar ciudad a Storybrooke.

 **Emma:** 2) LA Sheriff puede "molestar" a la alcaldesa siempre que le de la gana.

 **Regina:** ¿Molestar entre comillas Swan? Yo de usted miraría de cambiar de diccionario, algo me dice que la han timado.

No pude evitar reír.

 **Emma** : Sí, molestar entre comillas porque aunque no lo reconozcas, te encanté la primera vez que me viste y te sigo fascinando.

 **Regina:** ¿Se trata esto de una broma, Swan?

 **Emma:** Te respondere si tu primero me contestas a esto Regina ... ¿Puedes dormir por las noches o te las quedas despierta pensando en mi?

 **Regina** : No debería de haber dejado que firmara aquel contrato...

 **Emma:** Ya es tarde para ello Regina. No me has respondido, no creas que vaya a olvidarme, soy rubia pero tengo buena memoria.

 **Emma:** Y un cuerpazo sexy, sexy, ¡de infarto, vamos! (Se me había olvidado XD). ¿Quieres que te mande un médico por si acaso?

 **Regina:** No quiero que me mande nada, solo que trabaje Sheriff.

 **Emma:** ¡Oh vamos! Sabes tan bien como yo que no hay nada que hacer.

 **Regina:** No es mi caso, yo si tengo cosas que hacer.

 **Emma:** ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué te pasas todo el día en línea?

 **Regina:** ¿Esta pendiente de mi Sheriff?

 **Emma:** Las 24 horas del día, siempre;) ¿Me respondes ahora?

 **Regina:** No, no pienso en usted. Duermo bien. Déjame trabajar

 **Emma:** Claro, ningún problema

* * *

\- No puede pasar si no tiene cita - me explicó pausadamente la secretaria. Parecía que estaba hablando con un niño pequeño ... odiaba aquello ...

\- Si puedo, soy la Sheriff - saqué el pecho ante aquello.

Cerré la puerta y me senté en una de las butacas de su despacho.

\- ¿No ha tenido suficiente por hoy Swan? - Regina me miraba por encima de unas gafas de pasta gruesas.

\- ¿De su secretaría? Sí, parece boba e infantil.

\- Coincido con usted - hasta me pareció ver media sonrisa torcida.

\- Cosa rara - dije -. Bonitas gafas - nunca antes la había visto con ellas.

\- ¿Ha venido para seguir con lo mismo?

\- No, he venido a firmar mi renuncia - hablaba muy seria.

\- ¿En serio? - ¡si hasta se le había levantado una ceja! Mujer escéptica ...

\- Muy enserio.

\- Oh, bien - parecía sorprendida -. Aquí la tengo - justo a mano, que mona ella ...

Leí antes de firmar, era algo que había terminado aprendiendo con los años.

\- ¿No se fía de mi? - había apoyado el mentón sobre las manos y me miraba con fijación.

\- No se ofenda, no es nada personal.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

\- Claro Regina, usted es la alcaldesa - dije todavía centrada en ese documento, no había terminado de leer. Sí, iba despacio.

\- ¿Por qué renuncia ahora? ¿Qué ha cambiado desde hace un rato?

\- No tengo nada que me ate aquí, mi coche hace semanas que esta listo - me encogí de hombros como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- No la tenía por las que renuncian ante la primera de cambio - levante la mirada y la fijé en la de ella -. Es una pena.

\- Seguro que si - dije sin apartar ni un ápice mis ojos de los suyos.

Nunca la había visto así, de hecho era la primera vez que escuchaba como se reía. Se me hacia difícil poner un Regina y el verbo reír en una misma frase. La veía como una mujer hermosa y fascinante, espectacular, pero con una enorme coraza. ¿Sería tambien así en su día a día? ¿En su vida privada?

Me tendió un bolígrafo y esperó a lo que cogiera, casi parecía que me retara. ¿Pero que me retaba? La firma ya la tenía, yo había acabado en su despacho.

\- ¿Va a firmar Sheriff Swan? - aquella mujer era una maldita retorcida que hacia que me comiera la cabeza.

Me quedé quieta. Me tomé unos segundos antes de hacer nada. Avalué la situación.

\- ¿Tu que quieres Regina? - le pregunté -. ¿Qué firme y me vaya o que no firme?

\- No sabía que las opiniones de terceros le influenciaban tanto señorita Swan, tal vez debría haberlo mencionado cuando le dieron el cargo - y aquí estaba la Regina que había conocido en un principio. Aunque no lo pareciera aquella no hay era la misma con la que había estado hablando unos segundos antes.

\- La de terceros no, solo la tuya Regina - _¿Que Regina, ahora que?_

Aquello era un Emma 1 - Regina 0.

¿Verdad?

Sí, seguro que si.

Espero ...

Creo ...

Genial, mi maldita inseguridad volvía ...

¡Regina responde!

¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba tan lento?

Lo que podía cambiar un segundo dependiendo de lo que se vivía ...

¡Relájate Swan!

\- Yo de usted firmaría señorita Swan.

¡Auch! Aquello dolió ...

Ya estaba todo dicho ... tan solo era una firma, un garabato en un trozo de papel.

\- Un placer trabajar para ti Regina.

Dejé el documento delante de ella y me levanté, en aquel momento me sentía como una completa idiota. El pueblo no tenia a nadie en el cargo y yo tenía que buscarme un nuevo hogar en el que vivir. Sin mirar atrás fui hacia la puerta, no valía la pena hundirse por una simple "adicción".

\- Pero de ninguna manera te marches de Storybrooke, Emma - me giré y Regina parecía sonreírme con ¿sinceridad? mientras dejaba caer mi ex placa en el cajón.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegó este fic. ¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Se ha entendido el final? Bueno... a medida que lo iba escribiendo no sabía si dejarlo así como final abierto y que cada uno se monte su historia o seguir con un capitulo o dos más. ¿Que os parece?**

 **¡Gracias por haberlo leído, de verdad! ¡Un beso!**


End file.
